


Parent Trap

by fypical



Series: The Sabriel Week Snippets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fypical/pseuds/fypical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's nervous about meeting Sam's father. High school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fangasmic on Tumblr.

“He’s not that bad, Gabe,” Sam insists, but Gabriel’s irritable and twitchy all day anyway, even when Kali shows up on Sam’s request with an extra-large Snickers bar to calm him down.

Sam’s not all that sympathetic, because when he had to meet Chuck and Tessa Novak, he spent the whole dinner waiting for Chuck to show up – he never did – and dealing with Gabriel’s older brothers half sniping at each other and half staring at him like he’s a particularly offensive amoeba.

Gabriel’s making nervous little noises when they walk to Sam’s house – Gabriel’s been tutoring him in chemistry since before they were together – and is distracted the whole time he’s trying to explain balancing acids and bases.

“Hey,” Sam interrupts, pulling the book away from Gabriel’s hands, and replacing it with his own hands. “It’s gonna be fine, he’s gonna like you.”

Gabriel’s mouth twists and then he leans forward and kisses Sam softer than he usually does.

“Thanks for putting up with me,” he mumbles, and Sam laughs and kisses him again, wrapping around Gabriel’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

They have burgers for dinner, because it’s a standard and because against all odds, John Winchester actually makes them himself, but Gabriel’s pretty quiet the whole time, talking only when John asks him about himself.

Except, when John suggests that maybe Gabriel should help him with dishes, Gabriel agrees quickly, and Sam perches on the edge of the couch to the sounds of his father and his boyfriend actually having a conversation and everything.

When Gabriel leaves for the night, he tugs Sam out the door with him and shuts the door before kissing him hard.

“I told you he’d like you,” Sam mutters when he comes up for air.

“Yeah, well,” Gabriel mumbles abortively and kisses him again. 


End file.
